Bushido
The Code I. Preamble There are seven virtues associated with the Samurai Bushido code: * Rectitude (義, gi) - A Samurai deals openly and honestly with others and cleaves to the ideals of justice. Moral decisions do not come in shades of gray, only right and wrong. * Courage (勇, yū) - A Samurai never fears to act, but lives life fully and wonderfully. Respect and caution replace fear. * Benevolence (仁, jin) - A Samurai takes every opportunity to aid others, and creates opportunities when they do not arise. As a powerful individual, a Samurai has a responsibility to use that power to help others. * Respect (礼, rei) - A Samurai has no reason to be cruel, and no need to prove his strength. Courtesy distinguishes a Samurai from an animal, and reveals one’s true strength. * Veracity (誠, makoto or 信 shin) - A Samurai’s conscience is the judge of his honor. The decisions he makes and how he carries them out are a reflection of his true nature. * Honor, Glory (名誉, meiyo) - When a Samurai has said that he shall perform an action, it is as good as done. He need not make promises; speaking and doing are as if the same. * Loyalty (忠義, chūgi) - A Samurai feels responsible for his actions and their consequences, and loyal to the people in his care. A Samurai’s loyalty to his Lord is unquestionable and unquestioning. II. Membership Any Ronin (person wishing to join) will have to register on the forums and have a nation. By applying the Ronin agrees to follow the virtues of our code and show them through all of their actions. Those in current conflicts with another alliance will be required to seek peace before being allowed to join. If you meet the requirements, an advisor will help you settle your quarrels. Once approved, Ronin will be put into a clan which will house other nations to better organize the alliance. Members who wish to leave must file a resignation in the Department of Internal Affairs. Those who fail to do so may be deemed dishonorable and may be charged with Crime against the people. III. War Wars with unaligned nations are normally allowed, but the alliance holds the right to make wars by approval only. This right is used in troubling times or when a member makes poor war choices. Bushido will not start trouble, but is not afraid to defend its members. IV. Ranks and Rights ..................;) A. Members will start out as Bushi (warriors) and will each belong to a Clan. Each of the Clans are lead by Daimyos (Lords) and will work together in times of war and peace. The Daimyo are responsible for voicing their clans opinion. Daimyo are chosen by the Emperor and serve life terms. Bushi should follow and respect their Daimyo as is written in the code. Any Issue with a Daimyo should be taken up with a member of the Imperial House. Above the Daimyo is the Imperial House. B. The Imperial House shall consist of The Emperor and the Seii Tai. The Emperor is the head of government and directs all other government houses as he see fit, barring a veto by the Daimyo Council. The Emperor shall direct all alliance matters, make laws through Imperial proclamation, and submit laws to the Daimyo Council for permanent addition to the Bushido Charter. Only the Emperor may declare war on behalf of Bushido. The Seii Tai shall hold all of the same powers as the Emperor, but is subject to an override by the Emperor. The Seii Tai acts in the Emperor’s stead during the Emperor’s absence, and if for any reason the Emperor abdicates his position, the Seii Tai becomes the Emperor. The Emperor's Advisers have authority over given areas and report directly to the Emperor. The Advisers include two Shogun, two Internal Affairs Advisers, two Foreign Affairs Adviser, and the Imperial Treasurer also known as Adviser of Finance. V.Responsibilities of the Imperial Advisers -The Shogun is responsible for overseeing defensive matters and aiding the Daimyo in organizational matters. -The Financial Adviser oversees all financial planning in the alliance and is to aid the members with economical education. -The Internal Affairs Advisers oversee internal matters such as inductions and forum maintenance. -The Foreign Affairs Advisers oversee all foreign affair projects as well as over seeing Ambassadors and diplomats. *Advisers have the right to assistants to aid in their area of expertise. VI. The Daimyo Council The Daimyo will make up a council and will vote on matters given to them by the Emperor. The Daimyo will be responsible for representing their clans opinion on the matter given to them and must not act on their opinion only. The Emperor will sit in on Council meetings and over see them. The Emperor's say may be used as a tiebreaker when needed. The Emperor reserves the right to make decisions related to the alliance but the Daimyo may over ride the Emperor by 3/4 vote. VII. Crimes to the People Any harm to a member, a Daimyo, or other Government Advisors will be considered harm to the alliance and the nation at question will be expected to follow the code and perform Seppuku. Seppuku is sacrificing something of yours in order to restore the honor of yourself and your alliance. If a Bushi performs an act that is considered dishonorable, he will forever be without honor until Seppuku is performed. VIII. Expulsion Members who fail to perform Seppuku will be attacked and expulsed from the alliance. Seppuku will not only be used on members but rogues and others who attack the people. All members will be expected to be active. Those who chose not to will be warned by the appropriate advisor. Leaders who are not active or whose responsibilities are not being completed will be referred to the Emperor and the Daimyo Council. If the majority of the Council agree that the responsibilities are not being met the leader will be warned. Multiple warnings will lead to the leader being asked to resign their position. If the leaders fails to improve and does not resign, the leader can be expulsed. Unforgivable acts may lead to Permanent ZI (Zero Infrastructure). Nations Permanent ZIed by Bushido may never be aided until released from Bushido's Permanent ZI List. Nations caught aiding Permanent ZI d nations may be susceptible to ZI as well. IX. Nuclear Warfare Bushido's policy on nuclear warfare is simple. All nuclear attacks must be approved by the Emperor or the Daimyo Council and in times of war the right can be given to the Shogun. Nations who commence nuclear attacks without permission will be charged with a crime against the people. Any nuclear attack on a Bushido member is considered an act of war. If the attacker is aligned, the alliance will be responsible for reparations. Any nuclear rogues who attack Bushido will be struck down with nuclear force. X. Espionage Acts of Espionage on aligned nations are not permitted unless permission is granted from the Emperor or Daimyo Council. Any nation who does so without permission will be charged with a crime against the people. Any espionage on Bushido nations or Bushido forums is considered an act of war and the perpetrators will be punished. XI. Conclusion This charter represents the beliefs of Bushido and is considered a sacred code. The code is not only an agreement made by all members who join, but a way of life. The code may only be altered by the Emperor and the Daimyo Council's agreement to do so. Members may propose changes, but they must be agreed upon by a majority of the Daimyo Council and the Emperor. History Bushido is an alliance based on ancient feudalistic Japan. It was founded by Craven, who became the Emperor of Bushido until the Ragnorak-Bushido War, after the previous members of UoR broke away from OFS. The former UoR members felt uncomfortable in their home at OFS. So as a result, Craven began to set up an alliance that would be suitable for the UoR and give them a proper home. With the help of Tyanogy Glitchblade who became shogun of Bushido and Rebel Princess, Craven formed a basic alliance that the UoR members, now Bushi, could come to and forge into a truly united alliance. During this time, Bushido was protected and aided by EoTRS, who were devoted to the growth of the members of Bushido. With a little less than ten members, the government of Bushido began to form. The idea was to have two branches of government. One branch was under the Emperor while the other was under the Shogun. The Emperor would oversee recruitment and financial business through his advisors while the Shogun formed the Shogun-ate Administration which oversaw the military and internal affairs. Apart from the branches there were the houses. These houses were divided by nation strength and go as followed: Fujiwara, Minamoto, Taira, and Tachibana. These house were led by the Daimyo who were devoted to the development of its members. Through its loyal and dedicated members, Bushido began to grow very strong. Gaining many members and outside friends, it was clear Bushido was soon going to be a force to be reckoned with. Soon, however, Great War 4 fell upon Bushido and as a result of the war its close and dear friends EoTRS disbanded. With open arms, Bushido welcomed many of the former EoTRS members who were ravaged by war and made a continuous effort to aid the new Bushi. (Ironically, just prior to the EoTRS disbandment, they had joined GOLD in its war against the MEL 5 rogues, one of which included CaoCao, who later became a Bushido Rogue (see below)). This allowed Bushido too become much stronger as it soared skyward in both numbers and strength. Bushido soon began to become a very recognized alliance from honorable wars and victories its members fought to dozens of treaties and relations formed with other alliances. However, their much success was ended by an unfortunate situation. Bushido's shogun's, Tyanogy Glitchblade, had done a disappearing act. After two months of inactivity, Craven made the decision that a reform may need to be put in play. Soon after several people came to Bushido about Glitchblade attempting to persuade them to attack several Bushido leaders.One of the people, the alliance SOLDIER, honorably came forward and notified Bushido resulting in Tyanogy Glitchblade's expulsion. Some members who were loyal to Tyanogy Glitchblade left Bushido to form the Mediterranean Magnificence, who are still in the process of creation. After some time the alliance put much thought into merging with an alliance with similar ideals and theme the Samurai Of the Sun, as the merge went into a success, problems started arising soon after where Ragnarok and Bushido had gone to war with each other leading to the Ragnarok-Bushido War. Reaching peace terms with the opposing alliance Craven was forced to leave Bushido and the alliance was left in a mess where it was laid upon Hobgoblin I, who was the newly appointed emperor. Reaching the peace terms quickly with Ragnarok they soon created a friendship. At the Karma War, Bushido prepared itself to enter if needed after signing an MDP with Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Bushido's aid was not needed in this war as well as the NPO war. On March 2, 2010, a former Bushido nation Jokers of Bigville attacked 3 members. Less than a week later, third rank in the alliance CaoCao of Moordeb went rogue recklessly attacking the top Bushido nations. For their troubles they have lowered Bushido to below 1 million NS again (a number Bushido has struggled to stay above for over a year pre-dating the war). Bushido's retaliation combined with efforts from the Grand Lodge of Freemasons and The Realm of the Rose has thus far caused Moordeb to be the smallest 7 day nation gains (-49 569 NS) in addition to five sanctions placed against the rogues. 15 days after Jokers had gone rogue, two additional Bushido members: Mrwoody and TheAnesthesiast (at the time ranked 4th and 3rd respectively) joined the growing number of rogues. In response Bushido receives assistance from 1 Touch Football and The Order of the Black Rose.